


December 1st

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon compliant spoilers, M/M, Mind Control, Probably more stuff but I'm very bad at this, Spoilers up to season nine, Torture, hurt!Dean, vampire!Castiel, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Dean wakes up in a random basement. Castiel shows up to save the day, only he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part of a 31 days of fanwork, this is day one. Send me prompts and if I like it, I'll write it.

Dean woke up in a room, his hands and feet bound to a chair with thick, strong rope. The only light source was from a busted out window behind him on the wall. Concrete made up the floor and walls around him. The air smelled like piss and blood. Somehow, it still wasn’t the worst place he's woken up in.

“Hello, Dean,” a deep, gravelly voice said as the owner of it stepped out of the shadows. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a dirty trench coat. Castiel.

“Cas, man, am I glad to see you,” Dean said. 

Castiel smirked and walked towards Dean. When he got close enough, Dean started to pick out blood splatter on his clothes. Castiel stopped in front of him and kneeled down so he was at eye level with Dean. His eyes flashed silver and he grinned. Layers of razor sharp teeth retracted from his gums.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.

“What, aren't you glad to see me anymore, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“What the hell did you do with Cas?” Dean yelled back.

“Oh, Dean, you know it's me,” he said, resting a hand on Dean's face, “It's always been me.”

Dean tried to ignore the coldness of Castiel’s hand and glared up at him instead. Cas would've grabbed Dean and left by now. He would've healed Dean with the touch of two fingers to his forehead and that'd be the end of it. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Castiel. He'd figure out a way out of here and find the real Cas, and hopefully this messed up version of his angel didn't do anything to him. Castiel might not be an angel, but he wasn't this inhuman, either. The only other time Dean saw that particular grin was when Castiel was possessed by leviathans and black goo was oozing out of his cuts and scrapes.

“You don't have to do that, Dean,” Castiel said, running his fingers over Dean’s jaw and rubbing the stubble that grew there. “You don't have to try to run away. I'm here, what more do you need?”

“Screw off,” Dean growled, still not pulling away from the cold touch. He couldn't pull away, he needed to unsettle this Castiel lookalike if he had any chance of getting out of there.

“Ask me anything, Dean. It's me, I can prove it to you,” the lookalike said, “Like about that night you made sure I didn't die a virgin, and I mean our time together in your car after your original plan failed.”

 

Shock washes over Dean’s face. He hadn't told anyone about that night and he was damn sure Castiel hadn't told anyone else either. Castiel smirked and ran his hand through Dean’s hair, his other hand reaching around his back to pull out a knife.

“You know it's me, Dean,” Castiel whispered, his voice dangerously low, almost raspy. “You know this is exactly what I want.”

He put the tip of the blade onto Dean’s chest and cut a fine line upwards to his collar bone. Dean hissed in pain and gritted his teeth but otherwise endured it. Showing weakness now would only worsen the situation. Castiel sliced into his upper arm then he started to cut his face. He carefully carved flesh away, leaving raw muscle exposed. He started with small, intricate cuts that were precise and planned but they soon became sloppy and jagged, trying to draw out more pain, each time telling Dean another fact about his life to unsettle him further.

“...you just kept saying that you were there and you weren't going to leave, but we both knew that was a lie…”

“...you said you were poison, and you don't know how right you were…”

“...then you looked me in the eye and told me to leave when I was a freshly made human…”

“...I only tried to please you, Dean. I listened to Crowley because I thought that I could do something to make you happy…”

“...I told you I wanted to die but you didn't care…”

“...have you ever cared, Dean? Have you ever cared for anyone outside of your own immediate family…?”

“...I think you should try to be a vampire again.”

That grabbed Dean's attention. He lifted his head and stared at him. Castiel smiled and ran his hand through Dean's hair again. Castiel stared into his eyes, blue meeting green. 

“Cas, you don't have to do this,” Dean said, “You can untie me and we can go. We can still fix this, buddy.”

“You always say that,” Castiel said. “Whenever you try to distance yourself from me, you always call me ‘buddy’. But we're more than that.” He climbed into Dean's lap, straddling him and made a shallow cut on his wrist and put his other hand on Dean's jaw, forcing his mouth open. “Go on, drink Dean. Then we can always be together.”

Castiel placed his bleeding wrist over Dean’s mouth, holding Dean's head in place until he started to drink. When Castiel was satisfied, he sat back on Dean's legs and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and looked into his eyes. Dean felt the new row of new start to poke through his gums. There was a deep rumble in Castiel’s chest as the teeth grew and covered his own natural teeth. Castiel was purring.

“Dammit, Cas, don't you see how fucked up this all is?” Dean hissed out. “Even for us, you know this isn't right and you know it.”

The purring stopped and something new entered Cas’ eyes. “Dean?”

“Cas?” Dean asked, looking in his eyes. Castiel’s face becomes pale and he falters. “Cas, Cas.”

Castiel shakes his head and quickly gets off of Dean's lap and unties him. “We need to leave, Dean,” he said, “I'll explain it later, we just need to go.”

Standing, Dean wipes the blood out of his eyes. He follows Castiel out but stays a while feet away from him and watches him out of the corner of his eye, a new habit the two take up unconsciously.


End file.
